Leaving you
by Beingamazing
Summary: Arnav has become a even worse Laad governer. Khushi decides to leave him is she making the right decision. For Arava. For new baby. For Arnav. For love.


In a beautiful little house Khushi sat there eager to see her Arnav come through the door but then she realized that he wasn't and he wouldn't she had left him. She was now in Australia with NK and Di. She was doing what was best for her kids.

1 year earlier

She couldn't handle the pain but she had to do it she had leave him. She knew he wouldn't expect their child he didn't care for Arava as much as she did after what happened to Di she knew there was no way this child would live in the house because she knew Di would expect the child and see the new one as her little nice but Arnav would turn ASR again and not be the Arnav she once loved because now Arnav was turning evil he tended to hurt her like before but she did not know why everyone knew she was pregnant and but Arnav. She couldn't trust him anymore but he could trust her. She was losing the man she loved day by day there love had gone sour to his taste but to her it had the sweetness. She now tended to ask herself if Arnav had the heartbeat they had or had he just shut it down. So she realized that if she wanted Arava and the baby to better future leaving him would help.

He had Arnav loved Khushi but he couldn't handle the stress of raising a business and Arava. He tended to hurt Khushi and then watch her run the poolside and cry it out. He remember one night when he come home and she was wearing a red coloured sari and she was holding something in her hand and had asked him if he had wanted another child and once he said no Khushi had just put it on the table like it was nothing and they just went with the night and as he had gone to pick it up she slapped his hand and he really wanted to know and so he went for it again and she slapped him again. He was curious but angry he was failing at being a father to

Arava now that his business was expanding he had no time with him. Khushi just took the paper and ran to the roof and ripped it in front of him but the paper she took was one of Arnav's important papers and once he saw what it was he slapped her cheek hard it was a deep shade of red and he could see the tears forming from her hazel eyes and as he was about say sorry she had ran away the last thing he saw was the dori flying the air and the door slammed to a closed position. Once he got back he saw a her with a pillow and blanket sitting on the pool chair holding both tight and looking up at the stars what they did together. He wanted to go up to her say he was sorry and carry her in his arms and tell her that he was all hers and no matter what will not break them up. But he saw the paper she was holding before and read it and the only words stuck in his head was that Khushi was pregnant and he was shocked but happy. He wanted to hug Khushi and tell that he was happy and that he couldn't wait. But he couldn't believe that he had said no. He was an idiot for it but on the other hand he couldn't handle cheating another child. He didn't want

That was the worst night Khushi could have she was three week pregnant and her husband was coming from a business trip and she was going to have tell him now. Everyone knew about but him it was always like he was out of the picture. He misses everything due to his work and because of this he was always missing important dates like there wedding anniversary. It was only her and the family but Arnav was on business trip. So just watched home videos that Di and NK took. Arnav was coming home today so Khushi was wearing a red saree (Arnav's favorite colour) with gold embroidery her hair was braided behind her back she wore red and gold earrings and a red heart necklace. As she was adjusting her saree she saw her husband, he was slumped over looking like he was tired but once he turned to her he stood up and smile. She took the paper in her hands and hid it behind her. She knew that he wouldn't expect it but she had to ask him.

"Arnavji."

"Yes Khushi."

"Well if we were to have another kid would accept it."

"No Khushi. I'm sorry it's just that I have work and I can't even spend time with Arava and so I don't see that I can spend with the new one. Also Khushi can I ask you something? I am sorry Khushi."

"Sure Arnavji also it's fine."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh just asking."

"Oh okay Khushi."

"Go freshen up and then we'll talk because did you forget what day it is."

"Sorry Khushi I forgot."

"Wow Arnavji! It's are anniversary! Arnavji!"

"Oh okay Khushi happy anniversary and sorry I didn't get you anything."

"It's alright at least your here. Also Arava made us a card."

"That's nice Khushi. Well I am going to freshen up."

"Okay Arnavji I will be waiting."

Once Arnav turned to go the bathroom Khushi put the paper that was behind her back but Arnav turned around to see her put it down.

"Khushi?"

"Yes Arnavji."

"What's the paper for?"

"Oh that is nothing."

"You sure Khushi because I could see it behind your back and it was only a little bit."

Khushi put the paper down on the table.

"Oh well that was the card that Arava gave."

"Okay let me see."

Arnav reached for it when Khushi smacked his hand.

"Khushi just let me see."

"No now get freshen up."

Arnav went again and Khushi smacked his hand. She could see the rage in his eyes.

"It's just a card Khushi! Just let me see!"

"No. Just go. Well read it together."

"Oh come on you must read it my kid has written something for me. For the father who is never there and you tell not to read it. You're sick Khushi."

Arnav went for it again for the final time and she smacked him for the final time and the rage in Arnav just hit him and he smacked her in the face and once he saw the tears in her eyes his anger had disappeared.

"Sorry Khushi."

"It's fine."

Khushi just walked to the bed and grabbed the pillow and blanket. As she took it she ran out to the pool side. She had nothing in her head. She was planning to leave as soon as she could. She was looking up at the stars she used to do with Arnav but now it was like he was slowly disappearing.

Arnav wanted to say sorry but he knew she wasn't ready. But he was about to go take a shower when he saw the paper on the table but what was on the paper was different. It was not a card but a medical report. All he read was Khushi Kumaari Gupta Singh Raizada is pregnant. That's all he could get in his head. He pinched himself and once it hurt he realized it was the best gift in the world but now he realized why she asked and now he regreted saying no to her question. But as he thought he went to freshen up. He came back he saw Khushi in a blanket and watching the stars but Arnav was going to wait another day to talk to her and he went to bed.

Hours past as Khushi saw Arnav sleeping and she got into the room and looked for her suitcase and she gets her clothes and once she found her suitcase she put her clothes in their and after she took a pen and paper and she wrote "I'm sorry Arnavji. I had to do for the best of Arava and the baby. Sorry." After she was done she kissed his forehead and left the room and went to Arava's room to wake him up. He knew that his mom would do this so he didn't argue and he felt as if he didn't have a dad anymore it was only mom and now it was going to be true. He had concert that happened a few days ago and everyone came even his mom who was very weak that day but the guy who was supposed to be his courage and his mom's support was not there.

Khushi saw Arava on the bed and took the suitcase she hid in his room and packed his clothes and then she woke up Arava and told him to get ready and she was out of his room.

She went to Di's room.

"Di."

"Oh Khushi what are you doing at this time of night."

"Well I am not sure Di but we need to talk about Arnavji."

"Oh okay. Come sit beside me."

Khushi came and sat next to the Di who adjusted herself to let back lay on the backboard of her bed.

"Now tell me Khushiji. What's going on?"

"Well this about Arnavji."

"I know Khushi you just told me why you came to talk. But what's with Chote."

"He's being a bit harsh pushing me around like I am nothing."

"I understand Khushi I have seen Arnav be a bit angry here and there."

"Di I have to tell you something."

"Sure Khushiji go ahead."

"I am thinking about leaving Arnav well it's in best interest of the kids."

"But Khushi I know that but he is your husband and my brother and he deserves his kids and mostly deserves you. I know that he has kept this straining relationship with you and all. But I think you should give Chote a second chance."

"Di, I have given him all my chances and he has failed and you know it's not only me it's Arava too. If we had no kids I would be willing to stay. I don't want Arnav to hurt Arava and i don't want them to be reminded by each other. I don't want but I have to."

"You do have your point Khushi. But why are telling me this Khushi. You should be telling Arnav not me."

"But Di he can't listen he always busy with what he does and sees me as prop in a house. He can't get out it and we can't help him so we just have to watch him suffer. But he will get out of it but for now he needs time to think so I wanna go somewhere for time being because I believe we need sometime apart from each other." Khushi said closing hands into fists it hurt inside a lot it was like 10/10 hurt she could die right type hurt. But doing this for reason and she was going be strong about it .

"Also Di..."

"Yes Khushiji."

"Well


End file.
